Mitchell Kart
Mitchell Kart 64 is a 2000 go-kart racing game developed by Racjin and published by THQ in association with Nickelodeon for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast video game consoles and Microsoft Windows PC. It was the start and is the first racing game in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. It was released first in Japan on December 14, 1999, and in North America and Europe in 2000. In January 2007, Mitchell Kart was released as a downloadable Virtual Console title on the Wii, a PlayStation Network title on the PlayStation 3 and a Xbox Live Arcade title on the Xbox 360. Changes from the original include the move to polygon-based true 3D computer graphics for track design, and the inclusion of four-player support. Players take control of characters from the Mitchell Van Morgan universe, who race around a variety of tracks with items that can either harm opponents or aid the user. The move to three-dimensional graphics allowed for track features not possible with the original game's Mode 7 graphics, such as changes in elevation, bridges, walls, and pits. However, the characters and items remained 2D pre-rendered sprites. The game was critically well received and was a best-seller. Gameplay Mitchell Kart is a kart racing game in which the player controls one of sixteen selectable ''Mitchell'' characters who race in karts in different race tracks that vary in shape and theme. During a race, the players can obtain random items from special boxes placed in different areas of the track that are used to impede the opposition and gain the advantage. For example, Missiles and water balloons allow the player to attack opponents and slow them down, and Mitchell's Boots grant the player a temporary boost in speed. Mitchell Kart has 16 race courses and 4 battle courses. Game modes There are four different game modes available in Mitchell Kart: Grand Prix, Time Trial, Versus, and Battle. Grand Prix mode supports both single-player and competitive multiplayer gameplay, while other modes only support one or the other. * Grand Prix – This mode has one or two players participate in four consecutive three-lap races, each on a different course, on one of the four selectable cups (Mushroom, Flower, Star, or Special) against seven (or six) computer players. When the player completes a race, points are awarded based on the rank he or she finished. If the player ranks 5th or under, the player is required to restart the race, otherwise the player will not advance to the next one. After finishing all four races, trophies are awarded to the players who scored the highest accumulation of points: bronze for third place, silver for second, and gold for first. Difficulty level is measured by engine size: 50, 100, or 150cc. There is an additional unlockable difficulty called 'Extra', which allows players to race at speed 100cc on tracks that are inverted left-to-right. This is the first game in the series to provide this feature. Later installments call this feature "Mirror Mode" or "150cc Mirror Mode." * Time Trial – This is a single-player-only mode where the objective is to complete a three-lap race on the selected track in the shortest total time possible. There are no opponent racers or item boxes, though the player will always begin each race with a Triple Mushroom in reserve. For any given course the top five shortest total times are saved, and the shortest single lap time of any race is also saved. The player can select to race against a ghost character who will mimic the movement of the player from a previous race. Ghost data for up to two different courses can be saved permanently only on a N64 Controller Pak, Dreamcast VMU or PSOne Memory Card devices. However, the digital download versions of Mitchell Kart released on the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 is incompatible with the device and is thus unable to save ghost data. * Versus mode – Two to four players compete in single races on any track without any computer players. With two players, the total number of wins for each player is tracked, and in three- or four-player matches, the number of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place wins is tracked for each racer. * Battle Mode – This mode, supporting two to four players, has a last man standing objective where the players attack each other with items inside one of four selectable arena courses. The players begin a match with three balloons attached to each of their karts. A player will lose one balloon each time his or her character is damaged by coming into contact with one of the other players' offending items, and is eliminated from play upon losing all balloons. The match ends when one player remains, who is then declared the winner. In three- or four-player matches, the first two players' characters to lose all their balloons will transform into mobile "Mini Bomb Karts" and forfeit the ability to win the match. The Mini Bomb Kart is still maneuverable by the player and can collide and inflict damage on another player only once, after which it can no longer participate. Playable characters Mitchell Kart features eight playable characters. Mitchell Van Morgan, Gavin O'Neal Davis, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Jennifer Hooker, Martin J. Moody, David Jessie Drake, Nicholas Dunn, Ebony Nichole Lewis, Valerie Ann Gupton, Genola and Marquessa appeared in the game while the remaining two characters, Scottie Salmon and Sarah Lynn Meadows are new to the series. The characters are divided into three weight classes: lightweights, whose karts have high acceleration and lower top speed; heavyweight, whose karts have low acceleration but high top speed; and middleweights, who have balanced acceleration and top speed. Category:Video Games Category:2000 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Racjin games Category:3D Racing video games Category:Racing video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Windows PC games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games